


Coming of Age

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Bed-sharing by necessity seems like a situation out of Yuuri's wildest dreams, especially when he's forced to room with his best friend and long-time crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had a request a long time ago which was vague as hell. the (anonymous) requester responded with some super cute prompts like "bed sharing by necessity" and "friends to lovers" and "awkward crushes" and "69-ing" (one of these things is not like the others!) so now here's some cute long-distance ice skating boyfriends getting it on. 
> 
> this fic takes place a summer before the events of yoi. i know that the skaters being forced to share a room during their summer camp in detroit is totally unrealistic but does that really matter? realism is not the point of forced bed-sharing fics, anyway.
> 
> I hope all of you had a great holiday and I hope you enjoy this quick one!!!

When Yuuri found out that skaters would have to share shitty, economy hotel rooms during his month-long stay in the States, he could do nothing but sigh. In the past they had rooms to themselves, but now they were forced to pair up. Was the ice skating club in Detroit really that broke now? He tried not to think too hard about the politics and economics of the USFSA, not because he didn’t understand them, but because they were boring. 

Thankfully, he was paired up with Phichit Chulanont, one of his closest friends, the person he’d gotten closest to since joining the summer training program in Detroit many summers past. They were both male’s single skaters, which gave Yuuri an excuse to talk to him, and over time they’d gotten increasingly close. 

It had been several years since they’d met, and now they were both in the Seniors division, Yuuri twenty-two years old now and Phichit nineteen; though they still cared for each other with the same excitement as they did when they were both teens.

It was difficult being in the States, so far away from home, but Phichit made the distance seem insignificant with the way he welcomed Yuuri with open arms. Phichit was a hilarious, friendly, and hard-working guy, not to mention that he had grown up to be damn cute and handsome young man – a gradual transformation Yuuri felt both lucky and jealous to see with his own two eyes over the years. 

Though being forced to room with another adult man was annoying in the sense that Yuuri greatly preferred silence and sleeping alone, secretly, Yuuri was grateful to get some alone time with Phichit, like he’d gotten the luck of the draw.

As the two of them walked down the hallway to their new room for their impromptu sleepover, Phichit tried to make the best of things. “Well, as much as this surprise slumber party sucks, it could’ve been worse, huh?” 

Despite what he was saying, he didn’t seem as annoyed about this as other skaters were upon discovering the news, so he might have been just testing the waters to see how Yuuri felt.

Yuuri got the room key out of his pocket and matched the numbers to the card to the ones on the door. “Yeah. At least we have each other.” As soon as he said that, he regretted it because of how embarrassing it was, but Phichit didn’t laugh or make a big deal out of it. He slid the key through the lock until it lit up green, and then opened the door handle with his free hand. “Just think, we could have been paired up with Otabek!” 

Phichit groaned and made a face while Yuuri held the door open for him, laughing at his mock reaction. It wasn’t that Otabek was a bad person – well, Yuuri didn’t know either way because the guy never spoke or had any social circle to speak of. It was just that he seemed really deadpan, humorless, and boring – three things Phichit definitely was not.

They’d barely stepped foot into the tiny hotel room before Phichit threw his duffle bag to the ground and was kicking off his shoes, ready to go to sleep. Yuuri was exhausted, too, in all honesty – they’d been practicing since what it seemed like the moment they’d opened their eyes in the morning, but the worst was the late-day lifting after an afternoon of skating and jumps. Not to mention, post-practice ice baths tended to put you right to sleep, mostly because it was the only way to get rid of the pain in your feet, and now all that was left was constant, dull aches.

But the dull aches weren’t going to get any relief tonight, as it seemed. Yuuri flicked the lights on and scanned the room. There was only one queen-sized bed instead of two full-sizes, and the only other sleeping surface was a stained and decrepit yellow pull-out couch in the corner. 

“Aw, man!” Yuuri groaned childishly. He knew that, as the less confident of the two, he’d be the one resigned to the couch. “That is _not_ cool,” he said with a dismissive gesture, turning to see Phichit’s reaction. 

Phichit started laughing almost right away. “Whoa. That’s the saddest-looking couch I’ve ever seen.” He placed the spare room key on the side table next to the bed and started to unmake it, a silent gesture to show that the real bed was indeed his. He seemed relieved that they didn’t have to fight over it.

Still, that didn’t stop Yuuri from sulking. He tossed his bag down at the side of the couch and stood, staring down at it, wondering how to pull the cushions out in the right way to make a proper bed. Then he sighed again, louder this time. Clearly they’d gotten into the correct room, because the key had worked, and it was too late at night to go through the trouble of requesting a change, so he’d have to toughen up and make due. 

But the saving grace came when Phichit sighed at his friend’s silent tantrum and suggested, “You don’t have to sleep on that thing if you don’t want to – and I _know_ you don’t want to.” Yuuri’s back was turned but he could almost hear the bright smile in Phichit’s voice. “It’s cool if you just climb in the bed with me,” he offered sweetly.

Yuuri made the grave mistake of turning around. Phichit was ready for bed, but that wasn’t saying much – his shoes and shirt were off and he was just in baggy black boxers. His body was turned, the lean muscles of his side and back visible as he plugged his phone into the charger he’d just stuck into the outlet on the wall. 

Yuuri looked away but not quick enough; he could feel his cheeks grow warm. “You sure?” he asked back, trying to keep casual.

Phichit shrugged, checking his messages one last time before placing his phone down for the night. “Yeah, man. No big deal.” He turned to face Yuuri, grinning at him. The smile was bright, and contagious. “I’m not the type to force my friends to sleep on gross couches, especially not couches that someone’s _definitely_ been murdered on. Unless you want to, and in that case… all power to you, I guess.”

Yuuri could feel his heart quickening in his chest. He shrugged loosely to pretend like it wasn’t at all a big deal. “Sure. That’d be nice. Thanks.” He thought about taking his shirt off, so they’d lie together, skin touching skin, and –- no, that wouldn’t happen. Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and pushed the thoughts and his crush away and moved towards the bed, the side opposite from Phichit.

Yuuri climbed into bed as meticulously as he could, making sure not to even accidentally brush against any part of Phichit’s body, not even looking at him or breathing on him. He snuggled into place and pulled the covers up around him and faced the wall, hugging the sheets around himself and going quiet.

Phichit pulled the comforter and sheets back towards his side, staring at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow. He must have noticed the tension in Yuuri’s muscles; it was noticeable. “If you’re weirded out, we can just sleep back-to-back. No touching.” He climbed into the bed, adjusting the pillows behind him. “…If you want. It’s up to you.” The last bit came out begrudgingly, like he knew he had to say it, but he was hoping for one answer in particular.

“Yeah,” Yuuri responded, even though he was thinking, _no_ , “That’d be better.” Of course it wouldn’t. It was the opposite of what he wanted. 

The behavior was obviously odd, but Phichit thankfully didn’t comment. “Okay,” he sighed, “Damn.” He reached over to hit the light switch. Darkness flooded the room. “Have it your way.” He then positioned himself in bed, his back to Yuuri’s, shrugging the covers over himself and ending with a quiet, “G’night.”

“’Night,” Yuuri mumbled back.

It was straight up impossible to sleep. Yuuri didn’t even bother closing his eyes. He started imagining and fantasizing that Phichit was getting closer to him, unconsciously or otherwise. He imagined Phichit’s hands on him, moving towards him, snaking under the covers, but the other man was motionless just as he said he’d be. 

This crush was pathetic. Yuuri would be the first one to admit that. It was easy to notice how cute Phichit was, almost natural. Getting along with him came just as easily, and growing to have feelings for him was a step Yuuri had never expected to take. He’d had a lot of crushes in his life, all of them intense and wracking his stomach with butterflies and his engulfing his mind with whirling thoughts, but none of them he’d ever thought would get anywhere, especially not one with a rink-mate. 

But, anxiousness aside, this was as good of a chance as any. So he ignored the worst case scenario and took action.

Yuuri turned so he was lying on his back. Even though it was pretty much impossible for any normal human to fall asleep in that short time, the darkness and stillness of the room made it seem like he should whisper, so he did. 

“Hey… hey, Phichit?” he started. He draped his hands over his stomach so they rose and fell with his breathing. “I changed my mind.”

The bed shifted as Phichit turned onto his back as well. “Ha. I was hoping you would.” He shifted again, so he was on his side, facing Yuuri, propped up on his elbow.

Yuuri couldn’t see through the darkness but he could practically feel the eyes upon him. His heart started to race.

Phichit’s voice was low, patient. “So?”

“So…” Yuuri repeated, swallowing hard. 

Anxiety was tightening his throat. Blindly, he reached a hand out, and found Phichit’s arm. He traced his touch downwards, touching soft skin and feeling the outline of muscles, until he found a hand, then waited. 

Yuuri swallowed hard. “This might sound lame, I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” He curled his fingers around Phichit’s wrist, not sure if he should guide his touch just yet.

Thankfully, Phichit took the lead. He moved his hand and let himself be guided until Yuuri placed him by the elastic band of his shorts. Phichit sounded like he was smiling. “So have I.” If nothing else, that confirmed they were on the same page. 

Suddenly, Phichit’s phone buzzed and the room lit up in a dim glow, but it was just enough so that for a handful of seconds they could see each other’s faces – ah, Phichit’s handsome face and his smiling eyes and his adorable grin; Yuuri’s stomach leapt and his heart felt like it stopped, this was happening, _now_ , and more than anything wanted to kiss him, _now_ – until the lock screen took over and the phone went black again, filling the room with darkness.

Halfway between making up a joke about the phone and asking what to do next, Yuuri was interrupted by lips meeting his – well, at first, they caught the corner of his lips, but the aim was good nonetheless, and after correcting their positions they met full on.

Kissing him was heaven on its own, and what made it better was the sensation of his body heat just hovering above him, close enough to touch – so Yuuri did touch, he placed one hand on Phichit’s side, resting it there, so in love with the heat and closeness and the taste of him that in the drawn-out moment of bliss he couldn’t think of anything better than just this.

But of course it could get better. Phichit was already teasing a hand down the front of Yuuri’s boxers, starting to edge them down. Yuuri shifted his hips to aid in their removal, and soon enough they were gone. Phichit’s fingers traced down towards his limp cock, brushing fingers against the length of it, able to ease it to attention at an embarrassingly quick speed. 

The burning heat in Yuuri’s cheeks was still there, if not stronger, when Phichit broke the kiss away and whispered, “Can I put you in my mouth?” His voice was so close, his breath warming Yuuri’s wet lips as he spoke softly.

Yuuri was dumb with lust and could barely speak, and only nodded his head, and as their vision adjusted to the dark Phichit must have noticed, because he got up on his hands and knees and turned his body around so his head was between Yuuri’s legs and his own legs were at the top of the bed.

His heart rate quick, Yuuri felt words come out of his mouth before he could even think them over. “Can I do that you, too?” he asked aloud, speaking into the dark and still whispering even though there was literally no point at all. 

Phichit paused, his mouth so close to Yuuri’s cock that he could feel hot breath on the tip. “Sure you can. Good idea.” The sound of shuffling could be heard, and it seemed that he was reaching down into his own boxers, unbuttoning the flap in the front and urging his dick through, proceeding to stroke it up.

Yuuri waited impatiently as Phichit shifted in place again, straddling Yuuri’s face with legs on either side of his head and keeping his own head down. Their torsos would have been on lying top of each other if Phichit wasn’t on all fours, in a weird push-up position. Yuuri only knew this because of what he could feel, mostly the body heat. For a second he wished the phone would buzz again, but then he figured he probably didn’t have the most romantic view in the world right now, so just in case he let his eyes fall closed.

Yuuri reached up and gently took Phichit’s cock and put it in place between his lips, and simultaneously he could feel the tip of his own cock being licked and teased. When Phichit dipped down, not only did he take Phichit’s cock deep down his throat but Yuuri received Phichit’s dick down his own. The dual sensation was alarmingly weird at first but as a rhythm began, it grew to be unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

Each movement seemed to go deeper and as the friction was building up, Yuuri was so dazed he could barely pay attention to what he was doing. It was easy to take the cock deep down his throat but as his jaw grew tired of being held open he had to hold his head to the side so Phichit’s dick grazed along the inside of his cheek instead of slamming down his windpipe. 

It was hard to choreograph, though, because of the incredible sensation of what was going on down between his own legs – Phichit must have been doing literal push-ups to keep this sort of balance and go to town bobbing his head up and down Yuuri’s dick, and they’d already done a lot of push-ups earlier in the morning, so that was probably no easy task. 

Yuuri could feel his hands trembling at he grasped at the back of Phichit’s thighs. He moaned around the cock deep in his mouth and finally came, arching his back as he shot out. Phichit sucked and stroked all of the come right out of Yuuri’s cock, swallowing all of it, easing the orgasm out and extending Yuuri’s pleasure to a length more golden than any he could ever imagine.

Phichit took a little longer, but when he did come it was with a sigh and Yuuri lapped all of it up, running his tongue down to the top and across the slit, making sure to get every last drop and swallow it down.

After climbing back into sleeping position, Phichit flopped back on the bed beside Yuuri, catching his breath. “Man,” he started, at a loss for words. “We should probably do something like that again. Real soon.”

Yuuri wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Phichit and cuddle up with him, but he feared that might end the endeavor in a cuddle fest, which he didn’t want to happen until much later in the night – or earlier in the morning. “Soon? How about… _now_?”

Phichit responded with a laugh, proceeded to turn on his side towards his new lover, and began again with a kiss.


End file.
